gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 323 - The Shocking Truth
Ch. 322 - Catching an Eel Ch. 324 - Love and Other Things CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. The Volunteer Travel to The Picnic Basket Paradox Find 66 differences in The Picnic Basket Paradox 2. Green Peace Place 4 Peace Topiary in the Garden 3. Meeting Up Return to Sandy Neck Beach Find 12 hidden objects in Sandy Neck Beach 4. The Boss Unveiled Travel to Welcome to the Hippie Van Find 12 hidden objects in Welcome to the Hippie Van 5. Wings of Freedom Have 3 Freedom Bird in the Garden Upgrade 1 Peace Topiary to Level 2 6. State of Shock Travel to Picnic Blanket Time Loop Match 12 details in Picnic Blanket Time Loop 7. The Aftermath Return to Lawn Picnic Find 12 hidden objects in Lawn Picnic 8. Taking the Lead Travel to Let’s Rock N Roll Find 12 hidden objects in Let’s Rock N Roll 9. A Twist in Time Travel to Food and Friends Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Food and Friends Time Warp 10. Flying Free Upgrade 1 Freedom Bird to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Peace Topiary to Level 3 11. The Big Shock Warn 18 total stars in Chapter 323 scenes Have 1 Flea Market in the Garden 12. Complete the Roses of Peace Collect the Peace Rose Topiary and place it in your Garden. 13. Art and Business Upgrade 1 Flea Market to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Freedom Bird to Level 3 14. Bang for Buck Upgrade 1 Flea Market to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Flea Market to Level 5 15. Build the Woodstock Stage Complete the Woodstock Stage Wonder 16. Stage of Peace and Love Upgrade the The Woodstock Stage to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star The Picnic Basket Paradox Earn 2 stars in The Picnic Basket Paradox! 3 Star Welcome to the Hippie Van Earn 3 stars in Welcome to the Hippie Van! 3 Star Picnic Blanket Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Picnic Blanket Time Loop! 3 Star Let's Rock N Roll Earn 3 stars in Let's Rock N Roll! 3 Star Food and Friends Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Food and Friends Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 323 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 323 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 323 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:The Volunteer Ch.323/S.1 - The Picnic Basket Paradox We've caught the thief! Now who is going to take his place for the big meeting with the boss? I'll go! It'll be fun. I could do with a good old undercover mission! No, Tessa. I can't risk anything happening to you. Only one perosn is capable of doing this... Let me guess, it's me. Of course, it's me. Who else is there? I'm glad you agree, Enrique. Now let us get you dressed up. Can't be late now! Enrique will do well, I know it. He's all to familiar with undercover missions. Quest:Meeting Up Ch.66/S.1 - Sandy Neck Beach Alright, I'm ready to go. let's do this! We need to head to the rendezvous point right now! It's almost time! The location seems to be familiar. I might have been there before! Didn't expect this to be a meeting place! Okay, let me check if I have the artifact. It's all good. I see someone approaching. Go hide, quick! Let's find out who our mystery person is. Cover me, there may be more Time Thieves around. Quest:The Boss Enveiled Ch.323/S.2 - Welcome to the Hippie Van When this mystery person tries to take the artifact. I'm going to try and grab him. Let me make sure if that's our guy. If he collects the artifact, then it has to be him. He's going for the artifact. This is our guy. Catch him! ...!!! He shot me! Did you see that? It was Raymond! I knew it! I'll need some help. I'm bleeding out really bad. I need medical assistance immediately. Quest:State of Shock Ch.323/S.3 - Picnic Blanket Time Loop Did I see who I think I just saw? Was it Raymond? This is not good! We can't chase him now. Enrique needs help. Now! Tessa! We need to get him to safety! Tessa!... Quit staring and help! This is great. Tessa is in shock and Enrique is hurt. Tessa! Help me! What just happened?... That can't be Raymond! It just can't! Help me move Enrique. I'll find the emergency medical kit. Quest:The Aftermath Ch.221/S.4 - Lawn Picnic I'll be fine. The medication helped. I think someone needs to look after Tessa. I feel bad now. As much as I despise that man and want to watch him rot. I can't imagine what this will do to Tessa. And, he got away with the Artifact. That can't be good. We need to inform HQ. I've informed HQ. Raymond has been MIA ever since the incident. Things have gone haywire. If the Senior Council itself was breached anything is a possibility. So it was like we suspected. Raymond was behind all those Artifact thefts. Quest:Taking the Lead Ch.323/S.4 - Let's Rock N Roll Quincy spoke to me. I did not think things would turn out this bad. TO think Raymond would be involved in something so sinister. It does explain a lot of his behavior though. The Council has gone haywire. They are in full damage-control mode now. The Senior Council had an emergency board meeting. They want me to take Raymond's position as the Team Lead. As much as I like this team and would love to lead. This isn't how I wanted it. We need to gather the team. Our next plan is to capture Raymond, without fail! Quest:A Twist in Time Ch.323/S.5 - Food and Friends Time Warp Ah yes, right on time as usual. I actually need your help here. I'm so used to bing around Paradoxes, a Time Warp Caught me off-guard. Show me how you take care of them would you? Ah I see, so that's how you do it. Much better than a Paradox I must say. I might actually enjoy this for a change! I heard about what happened. You will have a lot to do. We'll catch up later.